


Parkner Week 2019

by the_precious_peter_parker (pan_space_ranger)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parkner Week 2019, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, parkner, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_space_ranger/pseuds/the_precious_peter_parker
Summary: These were originally uploaded to my Tumblr page the-precious-peter-parker when Parker week happened but I wanted to share them here too!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Parade

As a New Yorker, Peter has been to the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade once and has absolutely no desire to go back. It is much more comfortable and much easier to simply watch the parade from home in the comforts of his pajamas. He has no clue how anyone could want to go campout on the side walk in the chilly November air just so they can try and get a good view of the floats and performers while they make their way by. Peter finds it ridiculous that people would suffer through the cold, sleeping on the uncomfortable ground, not having direct access to a bathroom, all for the hopes of seeing the parade but not even being guaranteed that they’ll be able to see over the head of any person who may manage to push in front of them and block their view. Despite his unsavory opinion on the event, Peter still finds himself attempting to set up a mini camp on the very crowded side walk just so that he can see the parade the next day. Peter isn’t as crazy as some of the other parade attendants who have been camping out for days already but then again, he’d rather at home in his nice warm bed right about now.

Harley Keener is not a native to New York so he was overjoyed at the opportunity to see the Macy’s Day Parade in person. He is thrilled to be able to see the technical aspects of the parade in person and actually get a feel for how truly massive some of the floats and balloons are. He is a bit surprised to find out that people really do camp out days in advance to get a good spot for the parade and he can’t say that he is mad that Peter refused to spend more than one day camped out in the line of spectators. He helps Peter set up their sleeping bags and two lawn chairs in a spot on the sidewalk that is as close to the barricade as they will get. Once their mini camp is ready, Harley sits down next to Peter on one of the rolled out sleeping bags and wraps his arms around his slim boyfriend’s waist.

“You know, I really appreciate that you are doing this for me. I know you aren’t too thrilled to be here.” Harley drawls as he rests his chin on Peter’s shoulder. His affectionate actions are both a display of gratefulness but also are a sneaky way of making sure that his boyfriend is warm enough in the chilly November air. Peter melts into Harley’s embrace and turns shifts so that he can tuck himself into his lover’s lap. He presses his cold nose into Harley’s warm neck and lets out a soft laugh when the teen beneath him lets out a yelp from the sudden chill.

“You’re welcome Harls. I don’t mind being out here so much because I know that you here to keep me warm.” Peter murmurs just loud enough to be heard and reaches to pull his hood up over his head and shield any of his exposed skin from the crisp air. Harley frowns worriedly when he feels that Peter is shivering despite the several layers of clothing that he is wearing. The weather isn’t that cold, winter had come a bit early but it is still only in it’s early stages. The factor that the boys hadn’t really known how to protect themselves against the chilly breeze that is making its way through the city streets as if its only goal is to chill Peter Parker to the bone.

Harley pulls away from his cold boyfriend and makes a soft hushing sound when the smaller boy lets out a whine of protest. Harley easily unzips the sleeping bag that the pair is not sitting on top of and then unzips the one they are sitting on. It takes him a moment or two to figure out how but he manages to zip the sleeping bags into one large sleeping bag. He turns back to his lover who is now sitting with his knees pulled tight to his chest, to try and get his body to preserve any of the little body heat he still has left. Harley smiles sympathetically and reaches out to help the smaller teen into the now oversized sleeping bag.

“I’ve got you. If you get any colder then you are now you just let me know and I can call Tony to bring us some more blankets or we can just head back to the tower.” Harley tells his boyfriend while layering blankets over his small frame but underneath the wind resident fabric of the sleeping bag. Once all of the blankets have been positioned over Peter inside the sleeping bag, Harley slips in next to his boyfriend and zips up the seal to their cocoon of warmth.

Peter turns over on to his side and cuddles up against Harley with a soft sigh, “You’re like my own personal space heater.” He mumbles happily. His shivering has died down a bit as the layers of blankets and the warmth that Harley is providing helps warm up his body as it fails to thermoregulate itself.

Harley just smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Peter’s forehead. Harley thinks that cuddling with Peter may be better than the parade itself but he would never admit it to the arachnid who suffered through crowded sidewalk and freezing his adorable butt of just so Harley could see the parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first Spider-Man fic over ever written let alone Parkner so I’m sorry if the characterization is a bit off. I just can’t get enough of this adorable ship!


	2. Prom/ Jealousy

Harley isn’t sure why he agreed to go to Midtown’s prom. Looking back on the situation it should have been obvious to him that he’d end up feeling excluded at some point during the dance because no matter how hard his friends tired, it wouldn’t change the fact that Harley doesn’t know anyone at Midtown well enough for them to want to dance with him.

In the time that Harley has been in New York he has managed to worm his way into Peter Parker’s inner circle of friends. Harley finds himself considering Ned and Mj his close friends even if he hasn’t known them for more than a few months.

When he walked in on his three friends talking about their upcoming prom, Harley admitted to them that he had never gone to his school’s prom and missed his chance as he had graduated the previous year. He wasn’t expecting his friends to get so upset that he hadn’t been to something as trivial as a dance and he certainly wasn’t expecting the three of them to immediately decide that he should attend their prom.

Despite Harley’s protests, Peter, Ned, and Mj managed to get Harley a guest pass to the prom as well as a nice suit to wear to the occasion. Which is exactly how Harley ended up in the situation he is in now, awkwardly leaning up against the wall of some fancy hotel ballroom while couples around him dance to the rhythm of some song that was likely more inappropriate then school officials realized.

Harley sighs softly and takes a sip of the glass of the same horrible punch that he’s been drinking for nearly an hour now. He glances around the crowded room for a moment before he spots Ned who is dancing with a blonde girl named Betty who he’d apparently dated during his class’ summer trip. His eyes scan the room once again before coming to stop on Peter who is smiling brilliantly at Mj as they dance together.

Harley’s heart clenches in his chest and for a moment he thinks he may be panicking because of how out of place he feels in such a crowded and upscale environment. It takes him another moment to realize that he may be jealous that he isn’t the one dancing with Peter. He shakes his head to try and rid the though from his mind and turns around to refill his cup with the awful punch, just missing the moment that Peter sends a wistful look his way.

-

“Peter you’ll step on my feet if you keep staring at Harley like that.” Mj states blatantly, breaking Peter out of whatever spiral of wishful thinking that he’d fallen into.

His cheeks flush a soft pink for a moment which is luckily hidden by the soft but romantic lighting in the ballroom. He takes a deep breath and returns his gaze to Mj while he tries his best to think of any response that would make the situation less awakened.

“I wasn’t staring at him, I was just checking on him. He doesn’t really look like he’s having very much fun.” Peter says and he can tell by the little quirk in Mj’s eyebrows that she can tell why he’s so worried about Harley.

“Well of course he’s not having that much fun. He doesn’t know anyone from Midtown besides me, you, and Ned and we all kinda ditched him to dance. So now he’s left all alone at an event that’s way out of his usual comfort zone and the cute guy that he keeps staring at hasn’t even asked him to dance yet!” Mj quips but Peter’s mind zeros in on a certain part of her little rant.

“Cute guy? What cute guy? Is it Brad again?” Peter asks and looks around to make sure that Brad isn’t anywhere near Harley.

Mj shorts out a laugh and shakes her head, “Wow you got jealous really fast. I was taking about you, you doofus. Now either get over there and dance with Harley or I’ll go find Brad and introduce the two of them just so that I can draw the look of misery on your face.”

Peter shakes his head vehemently and takes a step back from Mj, “I’m going, alright. Don’t you dare get Brad.” He says with his best attempt at a glare before hurrying over to Harley’s side.

Mj doesn’t mind in the least that she doesn’t have anyone to dance with because watching the two dorks who have been pining for way too long finally get together is so worth it. She watches for a moment longer to make sure that Harley agrees to dance with Peter and doesn’t need to threatened into it before turning away to give her friends a bit of privacy and to find someone who was stood up by their date so she can add another look of misery to her sketchbook.


	3. “Dropped My Croissant”/Baking/Non Powered

Harley drops everything and rushes down to the medical floor as soon as he hears that Peter had taken a hit from some creepy warlock baddie and was being flown over by Tony in the Iron Man Suit. By the time Harley makes it to the floor Dr. Cho already has a room set up for Peter and is speaking to Tony about Peter’s condition. Harley glances around the room to see if the medical supplies around could give him a hint as to what was going on with his boyfriend but is confused to find that Dr. Cho wasn’t pulled out any of the usual supplies such as a suturing kit or any bandages.

Before Harley can ask Friday what Pete’s eta is Tony comes running in with a very limp looking Peter in his arms. Harley takes a step back to give Dr. Cho the necessary room to work as he watches Tony carefully lays Peter down on the bed. Tony seems to already know that Harley is in the room without even sparing the teen a glance. The genius chooses to instead card a gentle hand through the spiderling’s hair before moving back to stand next to Harley and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“What happened to him? Is he gonna be okay?” Harley asks worriedly as his hands nervously clench around fistfuls of his t-shirt. His eyes never leave Peter even as Tony asks him if he would like to step outside to talk about what happened. Harley simply shakes his head and keeps his gaze focussed on Peter’s face and silently prays that those doe eyes will flutter open already.

“Alright kid, if I can’t get you to step out into the hall lets at least back up a bit more and give Cho some more room to work. Underoos will be just fine but he’s gotta be exhausted after the blow he took so he’s not gonna wake up while we have a little chat over here.” Tony says sternly but Harley can hear the concern bleeding into his voice. The hand on Harley’s shoulder moves to rest on his lower back and then guides him over to the far end of the fairly large room. Harley tries to look over Tony’s shoulder so he can keep an eye on Peter but the man has Friday draw a privacy curtain across the room behind him, effectively separating the room in half. Harley grumbles softly but falls back to lean against the wall and look up at the man in front of him.

“Alright, quit sulking I get that you’re mad that I’m not letting you go all overprotective boyfriend mode but we need to give Cho some room to work her magic and give Peter a thorough check over because I’m not too sure what the blast did to the kid.” Tony explains and wipes at his sweaty brow, reminding Harley that the rest of the Avengers are still battling to apprehend the guy who dare take a shot at Peter.

Harley just lets out a shaky breath and nods, “You said he’d be okay but you don’t even know what that guy did to him. How can you be so sure that he’s gonna be okay?” He asks looks about ready to start crying. “I don’t think I can handle losing him. He means so much to me.” He murmurs and just lets himself slide down the wall until he’s sitting the floor. Tony sighs softly and sits down next to Harley, groaning as his back protests the uncomfortable position. He doesn’t protest when Harley slumps against him and rests his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“I know that he is gonna be okay because he cares too damn much about you to leave you and put you through the kind of loss that he has experienced in his life. That kid is seriously one of the toughest people I know and if Cho and Banner can find a way bring his powers back then I have no doubt that one day he’ll be the damn best hero that the world has ever seen.” Tony explains and tries to rest his head atop Harley’s but Harley pulls away to look at Tony.

“What do you mean if they can bring his powers back? What the hell happened to his powers?” Harley asks worriedly and feels his heart clench at how upset Peter will be if his powers don’t return.

“Well Pete being the usual numbskull that he is decided to taunt the magic guy about having magic powers. The guy finally loses it and yells that people who mock other people’s powers don’t deserve to have powers in the first place and next thing you know he is trying to blast Peter out of the air. The kid dodged the first few attacks but one of the blasts hit him and one minute the spidering is stuck to the side of the building and the next he is just rushing toward the pavement and screaming his head off. I flew over and caught him before he could hit the ground but the kid told me something was wrong. I may have freaked out a bit and told the others to go after the wizard and started to fly back here before Peter even explained what he was feeling. He told me he couldn’t feel his sixth spider sense thing anymore and his senses had been dialed down to what they were before he got his powers. We were like halfway here before he started to show the effects of losing his super strength after taking some hits during a battle which would usually be nothing for the spider baby but are obviously not a good thing for non powered Peter.’’ Tony explains and at some point Harley rests his head on Tony’s shoulder again.

Harley is silent, he isn’t sure what to say and his mind needs a moment to catch up and process everything that Tony just dumped on him. He just curls his knees up to his chest and leans closer to his mentor. “So what now?” He asks quietly.

Tony slings an arm around the teenagers shoulders and rests his head on top of Harley’s like he had planned to earlier. He’s grown a lot more comfortable with showing affection thanks to Peter and Harley hanging around the lab all the time and being cuddly dorks. “Well hopefully Banner and Cho can figure out how to reverse whatever the wanna be wizard guy did but I had Friday make a call to Stephen Strange just in case.” He says and glances down at the teen who is staring at the curtain in front of them as if it will give him a report of how Peter’s doing. Tony is a bit confused as he really takes in Harley’s appearance for the first time since he got back with Peter.

“Uh Harls, I gotta ask, why the hell are you covered in flour? I mean I gotta admit it’s a bit nicer than the usual motor oil or grease but I’m a curious as to what you were trying to invent that involves flour.” The millionaire questions and smiles good naturedly.

Harley looks down at his flour covered clothes and runs a hand through his flour streaked hair, “I wasn’t inventing anything. I was actually baking but I dropped everything to get down here when Fri told me that Pete was down. I actually dropped a whole tray of croissants on the ground and it was a real waste.” He grumbles quietly.

Tony looks down at Harley and shakes his head incredulously “I never took you for a baker, kid but I guess that’s just another example of you never ceasing to amaze me. You’re just full of surprises aren’t ya-“ Tony gets cut off by the sound of a small voice from the other side of the room.

“You almost made me drop my croissant.” Peter mumbles as he grows more coherent and can just barely make out what Harley and Tony are saying. Cho draws back the curtain to reveal Peter who is now sitting up in bed and looking completely exhausted but much better than when he’d arrived unconscious in Tony’s arms.

Cho smiles at Tony and Harley sheepishly when she sees them both glare at her for to telling them that Peter had woken up. “I was going to inform you that Peter was awake but you two were having heart to heart and it’s not very day that Tony Stark shows actual emotions.” She quips before going on to update them on Peter’s situation, “our wizard friend must have been more of a wizard in training because his little spell is already starting to ware off. Peter should be back to his usual spidery self in about a day or two. For now he just needs rest and I’m sure some cuddles and homemade croissants would help too.”

Harley just shakes his head and makes his way over to Peter’s side, gently taking the smaller boy’s hand into disown and kissing his knuckles. “I can’t believe the first thing you did was quote a vine after waking up without your powers.” He laughs and just smiles down at his ridiculous boyfriend. Harley didn’t care how many croissants he’d have to drop in his lifetime if it meant that Peter was okay.


	4. First Kiss/ Family

Peter slips into one of the windows of his and Harley’s floor at the tower and trudges toward their shared bedroom. He pulls off his mask and tosses it on the floor as soon as he makes it into the room. He sleepily stumbles out of his suit and then drops down into bed next to his husband. He turns over to look at Harley and a small smile makes its way onto his face when he sees their three year old daughter curled up on top of Harley’s chest.

Peter takes a minute to reminisce and think back to when they adopted the three year old just two and a half years ago. He and Harley had been visiting orphanages throughout New York to try and find a child that they could call their own. They had both instantly fallen in love with the tiny six month old at an orphanage just a few miles from where Peter grew up in Queens.

Peter remembers the way his heart had stilled in his chest and then begun to beat again, feeling as though a space that he hadn’t known was empty had been filled. The precious six month old had opened her emerald eyes and Peter’s breath was taken away. He could tell by the way Harley’s breath hitched and his hand tightened around Peter’s that they had found their daughter. Their minds were made up before the orphanage worker even told them the little girl’s name or let them hold her. It was Peter who got to hold her for the first time as Harley began filling out the paper work so that they could officially adopt her.

Peter also remembers how his heart had clenched when he realized they weren’t allowed to take her home that very day. They would have to wait a few more weeks before officially adopting Delilah Natalie Parker-Keener into their little family. Every night that Peter and Harley had to wait to bring Delilah home was like torture for the couple. Peter tried to distract himself by staying out later on his nightly patrols which just made Harley even more restless until Harley broke down, begging Peter to cut back on patrols because he needs Peter by his side because their home and hearts just feels so empty without the third member of their family by their sides.

Peter takes a shaky breath as he comes back to reality and wipes a stray tear from his cheek. He very gently takes Delilah into his arms and coos softly to lull her back to sleep when she wakes up whine about being taken off her father’s chest. Peter cradles her close and she instantly falls back to sleep when she realizes that her dad is back and holding her close.

“I love you so much baby. More than you could ever imagine. Your papa and I love you so much and I would do anything to protect you.” Peter vows and kisses his daughter’s forehead gently.

“Pete? What’s goin’ on?” Harley slurs tiredly but his voice is still full of concern. He drags a hand over his tired eyes and sits up halfway and blearily looks over at his husband and his daughter.

Peter shakes his head and swallows around the lump in his throat, “Nothing’s wrong Harls. I was just thinking about how big our little girl is getting. Soon she’ll be off to preschool and then kindergarten. Before we know it she’ll have made it through elementary school, middle school, and even high school. At some point she’ll have her first kiss, her first date, her first boyfriend!” Peter rambles, getting way ahead of himself.

Harley smiles fondly and shakes his head, “Peter, baby, all of those things are so far away. Especially the whole dating and kissing thing. She’s not allowed to do that until she’s at least thirty.” Harley says and laughs softly. He gently pulls Peter into a sweet kiss and runs a hand though his brown curls. “Let’s stop focussing on the things that are that far off and instead let’s focus on the milestones that are going to happen soon like the first time she’ll see Spider-Man on tv and connect the dots and realize ‘hey that’s my dad on tv’, or like the first time that she meets her cousins whenever Ned and his wife finally have a kid, or the first time that Auntie Mj gets her to repeat feminist slogans. She was pretty close the other day but our little Delilah kept getting distracted halfway through learning the phrases because she was more focussed on watching her dad trying but failing to make homemade pasta sauce. Or you could think about her first vacation which we definitely won’t take for at least a year because most kids won’t even remember anything until they’re like at least four. I mean honestly I’m not gonna be one of those parents who brings a baby on a vacation they’ll never remember.” Harley says and smiles when he feels Peter plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Does that mean you’ll be upset that I agreed to all of us taking a trip with Tony and Pepper in a few months for Delilah’s first trip to Disney World” Peter asks and looks at Harley with a stupidly adorable smile on his face.

Harley just shakes his head and cuddles up to Peter’s side as sleep starts to pull him under again. He lays his head down Peter’s chest just inches from their daughter’s head before responding, “No I won’t be upset because we aren’t really the ones bringing her on that trip. You know Tony will insist that he and Pepper watch her and bond with their grandkid while we get some time to ourselves.” He murmurs and yawns quietly.

Harley is asleep only moments later and Peter smiles down at his family. Harley was right, Peter shouldn’t worry to much about things that are such ways I the future for their daughter. Instead he needs to focus on the present like how nice it is to have his little family in his arms. He falls asleep and ends up dreaming about kissing Harley in various locations across Disney World before forcing his husband to ride space mountain with him at least three times.


	5. Birthday/ Secret Confession

Harley was hurt to say the least. He hasn’t asked for much for his birthday, all he had asked for was that Pepper, Tony, and Peter have a nice dinner in the tower together and maybe watch a movie while eating copious amounts of cake. He hadn’t thought that this was too much to ask and Tony had even tried to coax him into asking for more or hinting at some kind of lavish present that he might want.

But it seems that Harley had been wrong. It had been to much to ask for. Two out of the three people he had asked to be there had shown up but one did not and it was the one person he really wanted to spend his birthday with, none other than Peter Parker.

Harley glances between Tony and Pepper to see if they knew when Peter would be showing up but the two were exchanging a nervous glance that made Harley’s heart sink. He just sighs softly and says that they should eat before the food gets cold, mumbling an excuse that Peter could heat his up when he came later but Harley had a feeling that the smaller boy wouldn’t be making an appearance tonight. He serves himself a plate of food and quietly sits down at the table with Pepper and Tony who are now watching him worriedly.

-

Dinner passes quietly and Peter still hasn’t made an appearance or texted Harley to let him know why he isn’t at his own boyfriend’s birthday dinner. The night continues and anxiety blossoms in Harley’s stomach. Peter must have a reason for not showing up and since he hasn’t received a text from the curly haired boy, Harley is left to assume that something bad had happened to Peter and prevented him from coming to the tower for the dinner. Harley frowns and pulls out his phone to make sure he hadn’t accidentally looked over a text from Peter but he still doesn’t find one.

His train of thought is broken as Tony beckons Harley over to the couch so that they can watch a movie together. Harley nods and shoots quick text to Peter asking where he is and if he is okay before making his way to the couch and sitting down between Pepper and Tony. He finds comfort in the hand that Tony gently brushes through his hair and the soft kiss that Pepper places in his temple while they let him pick out a movie to watch. Harley lets his worries be consumed by the stupid humor in Paul Blart Mall Cop.

The movie is nearly half over when Friday pauses the film, “Boss, it would appear that Peter is in distress and has been for quite some time.” The AI announces and Harley feels like his heart has dropped down into his stomach. Tony is sitting up immediately and reaching an arm out to call a suit to him if he needs to.

“Why was I only just now informed of his distress?” Tony practically growls and rolls his eyes when Friday informs him that Peter had asked Karen not to inform him that he’d been hurt but his vitals have now reached the level where Karen is obligated to contact Tony. “Well what is the kid’s location? Tell him I’m on the way.” Tony says and quickly stands up from the couch.

Friday’s response is cut off by the sound of something, or rather someone, crashing down onto the small landing pad that’s just off the kitchen which had been built with Thor’s flash appearances in mind. “It appears that Peter has just collapsed on the terrace, he will likely require some assistance getting inside.”

Tony curses and sprints out the door onto the terrace and the only thing that stops Harley from doing the same is the shock of finding out his injured boyfriend somehow managed to collapse onto the terrace that is nearly sixty stories up in the air. Harley sits frozen in shock as he hears Pepper ask Friday to have Dr. Cho get a room on the medical floor ready for Peter.

He simply gapes when he sees Tony helping a rather banged up and pale looking Peter into the room. The injuries aren’t the most shocking part, the fact that Peter is clad in the Spider-Man suit is what has sent Harley for a loop.

“What the fuck? When was anyone going to tell me that my boyfriend is Spider-Man?” Harley demands as he rushes over to help Tony get Peter to medical. Peter groans in pain as Harley gently slips Peter’s arm over his shoulder to take some of his weight.

“I can… I can walk. My legs are fine…” Peter grunts as Tony and Harley haul him toward the elevator. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” He mumbles to Harley.

“Underoos do all of us a favor and stop talking. Your legs might not be hurt but it looks like you’re gonna pass out on us any second.” Tony huffs and sighs in relief as Friday closes the elevator doors behind them and immediately sends them down to the medical floor.

“You and Harley can have one of those cutesy talks about how you were keeping your identity a secret from him to keep him safe like all the secret confessions in any comic book like ever after we get you all patched up. But for now just shut your mouth and focus on not passing out because you’re gonna have to explain to Cho what the hell happened to you.” Tony grumbles.

-

After nearly two hours of being forced to wait in the hallway because they are obnoxious worry warts, Tony and Harley are finally allowed into Peter’s room. Peter is laying half propped up by an excessive amount of pillows in the softest bed that the medical floor has to offer. He is significantly less pale and doesn’t look like he’ll pass out at any moment anymore which can be attributed to the super soldier pain killers that he has been given a dose of.

“So kid, would you care to explain to Harley and I what the hell happened to you?” Tony asks as he takes a seat in the cushy chair that’s positioned right next to Peter’s bed.

Harley carefully climbs into bed next to his boyfriend when Peter holds his arms out for him. He sticks to Peter’s left side because Dr. Cho had let him and Tony know that Peter had broken his right collarbone and three ribs on his right side while only two of his ribs on his left side had some major bruising.

Peter lays his head on Harley’s shoulder with a dazed smile and just shrugs, “There was a misunderstanding down at the at one of the subway stations that I pass on the way here. This random guy tried to mug some girl but she put up a fight and ended up getting pushed onto the subway tracks. I jumped in just in fine to grab her and boost her up onto a platform before I took a subway train to the side.” He explains and Harley frowns worriedly.

Harley leans closer to Peter, still being careful of his ribs and kisses the teen’s cheek. “I can’t believe you’re Spider-Man. I guess I should have seen it coming with how much time you and Tony spend working on his suit but I just thought it was because Tony wanted to make Spidey apart of the avengers and you just got really into the tech.” Harley murmurs.

Tony mumbles something about going to grab some birthday cake for the three of them and see if Pepper wants to come down and check on Peter before leaving the room.

Peter seizes the opportunity to kiss Harley gently. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you and that you found out like this. I’m also sorry that I was late to your birthday dinner. I had a present for you but I lost it along with my backpack somewhere between getting hit by a train and swinging here.”

Harley just shakes his head and kisses Peter again, “None of that matters anymore. I’m just glad that you’re okay. You being okay is the best birthday present I could ever ask for.”


	6. Swimming/ Hurt/ Comfort

Harley couldn’t wait for summer break to come so he and Peter could stay at the lake house and spend more time together. It had already been decided that Peter would meet Harley, Pepper, Tony, and Morgan at the cabin as soon as the second week of summer began. Harley wanted him to come the first week but he understood that Peter wanted to spend some time relaxing and hanging out with his Aunt May.

Harley practically goes stir crazy while waiting for Peter to arrive at the cabin. He spends most of his time playing games with Morgan to keep himself distracted from how much he misses his boyfriend.

-

By the time that the second week of summer rolls everyone in the lake house is sick of hearing Harley complain about being bored and missing Peter. Everyone is pleased to hear the sound of a car pulling up outside because it means that Harley will stop moping around and complaining to anyone who will listen.

Harley bolts out the front door to go greet Peter while everyone else waits inside to let the boys have a moment alone together. Happy trudges inside with Peter’s suitcase and gives Tony an exasperated look.

“I might lose my mind if I hear one more story of how the kid misses Harley’s accent or Harley’s cuddles or Harley’s anything!” He grumbles. “I even rolled up the divider between us and he just kept knocking and asking when we’d be here because he didn’t know how much longer he could go without a hug from Harley!”

Tony just shakes his head fondly and peaks outside to see the boys clutching onto each other as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. “Trust me, Harley wasn’t any better. He kept flopping over on the couch melodramatically and acting as if he were dying from lack of seeing Peter.”

Morgan nods in affirmation and explains how Harley would complain that Peter wasn’t at Morgan’s tea party with him or that Peter wasn’t playing hide and go seek with them or swimming in the lake with them.

-

Harley pulls Peter into a tight embrace as soon as he makes it outside. Peter just laughs happily and scoops Harley up into a bear hug.

“I missed you...” Peter whines and then pouts childishly. Harley just rolls his eyes and kisses Peter softly before pulling away. Peter follows Harley as he pulls away and steals one more sweet kiss before allowing his boyfriend to truly pull back.

“Come on! Hurry up! Lets get your things put away so that we can catch up on cuddles, kisses, and hugs.” Harley says as he drags Peter into the house. He lets out an exasperated groan when Tony stops him from dragging Peter to his room.

“Harley I get that you’re happy to see Peter but at least give us the chance to say hi to him before you drag him off to do god knows what.” Tony rolls his eyes and gives Peter a little side hug but Peter pulls him back in for a real hug.

Peter drops down to one knee to hug Morgan as she comes running over to him. She giggles happily as Peter scoops her up and then sounds her around. “I missed you.” She grumbles and wraps her arms around his neck.

“I missed you too but don’t worry, I’ll be spending the next month here with you and Harley and Tony and Pepper.” He assures her and holds her close for another moment before setting her down and moving on to greet Pepper.

“Okay, you’ve had your chance to say hi. I’ll now be taking my boyfriend to get settled and then later on we’re gonna take a dip in the lake.” Harley huffs and resumes dragging Peter to his room.

-

Peter is nudged awake by Harley a few hours later. The pair had fallen asleep, cuddled close together on Peter’s bed. The smaller boy whines softly and tries to hide his face again Harley’s chest and go back to sleep but Harley has other plans for them. Harley nudges Peter again which results in the other rolling over to face away from Harley and try to curl up and go back to sleep again.

“Peter please, I just want to go swimming with you for a little bit. We can cuddle and nap again after but it is going to get dark in like two hours and you know Tony won’t let us swim out there unsupervised while it’s dark and I really don’t want him interrupting our time together.” Harley whines and nudges Peter over and over again until the other finally lets out a whiny grumble of agreement.

“Okay fine! Stop pushing me. I’m awake already.” Peter whines and slowly sits up against his headboard. He blearily rubs the sleep from his eyes and yawns, his adorableness has Harley’s heart clenching and he feels slightly guilty for making Peter get up. His guilt vanishes when Peter pulls off his t-shirt and Harley catches a glimpse of his abs. “Well, are you just gonna sit here after you made me get up or are you going to go get changed into your swim trunks?” Peter asks and throws his shirt at Harley’s face. He just laughs as Harley mutters something unintelligible before heading to his own room to get changed.

-

The teens meet each other out by the lake less than ten minutes later and Peter takes his turn staring at his boyfriend’s abs. “You’re looking good Keener. I can tell that you’ve kept up with the training schedule that Nat gave you.” Peter smiles and stands on his tip toes to give Harley a quick kiss before beginning to wade into the lake. He recoils at first but pushes himself to continue on a little further into the water.

“Is it honestly that cold?” Harley asks as he makes his way to the dock, preferring the just jump in method to the gradually getting used to the water method that Peter is using. He doesn’t wait for Peter’s reply, instead he jumps off the edge of the dock and swims over to meet his doe-eyed boyfriend. “Sweetheart come on in already, it’s not even that cold.” Harley laughs and gently takes Peter’s hands to lead him further out into the water.

Peter lets Harley lead him out into the deeper water toward the center of the lake and after a few more minutes of getting used to the water Peter finds the temperature bearable. He grins at Harley and takes off toward the far side of the lake, “Race ya there!” He yells over his shoulder and just laughs when he hears Harley’s complaints about cheating, head starts, and super strength making him have super speed while swimming.

Peter is making his way back across the lake before Harley can even make it to far end. He decides to try and catch Peter instead of making it to the end of the lake and turns back to swim after his boyfriend. Once he’s close enough to tackles Peter under the water with a playful shout.

-

Peter isn’t sure what happened, one moment he was racing Harley across the lake and the next he’s being plunged under the water. His mind hurls him into a memory and all he can think about his the parachute that is encasing him. His limbs are stuck and he can’t swim to the surface. He’s drowning, he’s going to drown all because the vulture dropped him into a lake and his parachute got stuck around him.

He struggles to free himself from the weight that is dragging him down and in a moment f panic he tries to scream and call out for help but ends up sucking in a lungful of water instead. It feels as though his lungs are burning, he desperately needs air but still can’t seem to free himself and kick to the surface. Finally someone has come to his rescue and he gets pulled up out of the water and he barely manages to register that it’s Harley carrying him out of the lake and not Tony this time.

-

Harley feels Peter struggle in his arms and he holds his boyfriend close to keep him from swimming to the other side of the lake and officially beating him in the race. It only takes him a moment longer that Peter isn’t kidding around and something is seriously wrong.

Peter is sinking down further into the lake and his movements are short as though he’s truly trapped by Harley’s arms which he knows is not really the case. Harley lets go for a moment hoping that Peter would swim up to the surface when he realized he was free. When Peter just continues to struggle under the water and even gulps down a lungful of water in his panic Harley knows that he needs to get his boyfriend out of the water.

He grabs Peter around the waist and kicks as hard as he can toward the more shallow area of the lake. Once he’s reached a place where he can stand up he scoops Peter up in his arms bridal style and races out of the water and toward the house. He screams for help before laying Peter down in the grass. He rolls his shivering boyfriend onto his side and is relieved when Peter easily coughs up the water he’d accidentally breathed in.

“I’m so sorry Peter. I promise you’re gonna be okay. You’re safe. You’re alright and you’re not wherever your mind took you. You’re at the lake house with me and Tony and Morgan and Pepper. You’re okay just please breathe for me baby.” Harley rambles and rubs his hand up and down Peter’s back.

Tony comes sprinting out of the house and Pepper follows shortly behind him, carrying two fluffy towels in her arms. Tony drops to his knees besides Peter and immediately cards his hands through his hair.

“Kid listen to me, you’re alright. You’re not back in that lake that the Vulture dropped you in. He’s still locked up kid. You’re safe. I promise you’re safe.” He coos and glances over to Harley. “You’re safe here with me and Harley who feels really guilty about whatever happened and I’m sure you’re gonna be mad at him for blaming himself.” Tony rambles.

Peter splutters and coughs but he is slowly coming back to reality. His eyes focus once again and he pushes himself up into a sitting position with a little help from Tony. He coughs a few more times and gratefully accepts the fluffy towel that Pepper wraps around his shoulders.

Harley opens his mouth to begin apologizing but Peter cuts him off with a sharp look. “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry. I should have warned you that I still haven’t recovered completely from what happened with the vulture. So uh, for future reference, getting submerged in water without warning really freaks me out and so do small enclosed spaces.” Peter rambles, his voice is a little rough from all the coughing he’s done in the past few minutes.

Harley just pulls Peter into a tight hug and is quickly joined by Tony and Pepper. “I’m still sorry for that. I was dumb for doing that. I assumed I couldn’t possibly hurt you because of your powers but I was wrong. Now lets get back inside I think promises you more cuddles and another nap.” Harley says and helps his boyfriend to his feet once their group hug ends.


End file.
